


If The World Was Ending

by LooWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: End of the World, F/F, One Shot, Oneshot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooWrites/pseuds/LooWrites
Summary: The world is ending. All Kara wants is to get to Lena before it does.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> i HIGHLY recommend listening to "if the world was ending" by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels while reading. it is what inspired this oneshot and what i listened to while writing. alas...

She was sitting at her kitchen table finishing up an article when faint screams caused her ears to perk up. Kara’s eyes squinted in question, walking over to her windows and pulling back the curtain to see what was going on. Close by everything appeared to be fine. It was raining, maybe a car crash or pileup? She tried her comms to get info from J’onn or Alex. No answer. Suddenly a black _nothingness_ was racing towards her, swallowing up everything in its path. The late night city dwellers with their fancy dresses and the ice cream in hand families, gone. Stunned, frozen into place, a yell leapt from her throat as the DEO vanished.  
No answer.  
  
Kara flitted her head around, watching everything start to fizzle out of existence. She was frantically trying to grab on to that of which was around her. At one point a notebook full of written memories faded right as her fingertips grazed the leather bound cover. Her glasses laying on the table- gone. She watched as the glass of her windows, the veil from the rest of the world, ceased to exist. Her brain was moving in slow motion and the wave of nothingness almost swallowed her up. Panicked, supersuit be damned, she bolted through the front door and out of the other side of the building. She had never been so thankful to be able to fly. All she could think about was her love. All around her, like a circle, the nothingness was closing in. She could see L-Corp in the center of it all. All Kara had to be was fast enough. As she was zooming between the buildings, her watch sounded off.  
  
Lena.  
Lena was there all alone. No one else working in her building at this hour.  
  
Kara was going as fast as she could. She didn’t need a watch signal to know Lena needed her. To know she wanted to be with Lena right now. ‘Til the end.  
Kara wished she could help all the screams in the background, wished she could help all the people the screams belonged to. But the world was ending. What would be the purpose? They were going to disappear no matter what and if she turned back now she would too. And her love would cease to exist all alone.  
  
Besides, Lena over the world.  
  
The circle of remaining light was fastly diminishing and all she could focus on was that one heartbeat. It was so fast, so _scared_. Kara was coming. She wouldn’t let her be alone. _Kara_ didn’t want to be alone.  
She wanted her home.  
  
As she neared, Lena’s screams for “Kara!.... KARA!!” reached the intended recipients ears.  
There was pain rippling through every fiber of the Kryptonian’s being as she pushed her speed to numbers she had never before dared to attempt. The sheer force of wind was causing tears to trail across the sides of her cheeks, then whip off, back into the void. The lights of L-corp were growing brighter and the shadow of Lena came to grow features. Her eyes burned from the sheer force of the wind battering against them.  
  
Kara landed on the balcony with a quite loud indent. No use in being graceful now.  
Lena spun around from her pacing across the floor, tears cascading down her cheeks.  
Kara’s love ran through the door that had been left open in anticipation of her arrival to meet her on the balcony.  
Lena gripped Kara’s upper arms as the blonde grasped the brunette’s face on both sides.  
“Kara…” Lena managed only a whisper.  
“I know, I know.”  
  
Lena was nodding frantically, lips trembling. Her whole body was trembling.  
Kara ran her thumbs softly across Lena’s cheeks trying to calm the seas rushing down.  
“I’m not ready for this to end. We didn’t get enough time.” Kara’s face was mimicking her girlfriends now. Head shaking back and forth, she, too, was shaking.  
Lena’s head matched kara’s movements as her face contorted, lips pursed, eyes creased. “We didn’t get a lot but we got enough. This,” she breathed in to move her hands to hold Kara’s face as she was holding hers, “ _this_ … it was always more than enough.” Green boring into blue it was a piercing rival to the sharp pelts of rain against their skin.  
  
“I’m sorry I can’t save you.” Kara grieved.  
Lena simply shook her head. She knew this was beyond any control, but spending time to explain that was only less time of the small amount they had left. She knew Kara would understand her acceptance.  
  
Through the tears the two pulled their lips into smiles, unmatching to their pained eyes. The tight lips broke into full teeth grins as the situation hit them. The world was ending and here they stood on the balcony in the rain. They couldn’t help but have laughter bubble up in their throats. If only to clear the fear of what comes next out of the air.   
Laughter settling, matching long breaths of calming down released as Kara trailed her hands down to grasp around Lena’s shoulders, leaning her forehead down to rest in the crook of her neck, placing a small kiss against rain hydrated skin. Lena rested her forehead atop her heart’s head of hair, threading a hand into the blonde tresses.  
  
Eyes closed, beyond rain soaked, they drowned out all the sorrow and grief overtaking the city to bask in all that was _them_. Barely there breaths mixed together in the cold of the end. As the circle of all that remained of existence hemmed in, the air grew thin and once silent whisp's grew heavy and deep as the struggle for air grew. Even badass CEO’s and Kryptonian’s needed oxygen.  
  
Kara and Lena held on to the other tighter with each passing moment as if trying to simultaneously draw and give life to each other to make the now last longer. They sank to the ground in a loss against the air, conserving their energy in the encircled enclave they created by wrapping themselves together. With the last bouts of air in their lungs Kara and Lena bore into green and blue eyes, respectively.  
One last shared smile, one last comforting touch.  
  
“I love you, Lena.”  
A mingling of breaths.  
“I love you, Kara.”  
  
One last kiss.  
  
Holding tight on the shattered, rain soaked balcony,  
they, along with the world,  
ended.

Kara jolted awake, her breaths heavy. She felt light breaths tickling the side of her neck and tilted her head back to see Lena’s face tucked into the curve of her. Lena’s eyelashes fluttered against Kara’s skin as she wound her arm tighter around her Kryptonian. Kara quickly snapped her head back and tried to control her breathing.  
Lena moved her knees slightly against the back of whose they were tucked against. She could sense the uneasiness in Kara. “Are you alright, babe?” Still sleepily.  
Kara felt a pang of guilt for waking her from such an outlandish nightmare. Taking a moment to steady her heart rate, she couldn’t help but blurt out, “If the world was ending, what would you do?”  
  
Lena was quite taken aback by this question, particularly at such an early hour in the morning. The early sun had only begun to create its shadow across the walls. She shifted to prop herself up on her arm to better see Kara’s face. Untucking her arm from around Kara, she cupped her cheek and softly traced circles on the flushed from uneasy dreams tainted skin.  
The brunette’s eyebrows scrunched as her eyes twitched in confusion for a moment. When she scanned over Kara’s face she could see there was a serious and worried tone buried under the inquisition.  
  
“I’d come find you, of course.”  
A smile flicked at Kara’s lips and the creases of worry across her forehead loosened. “Me too.” She whispered.  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright, Kara?”  
Kara tucked her chin into her chest a bit, “Why wouldn’t I be? This is forever, yeah?” Her chin remained down, but her eyes looked up through thick lashes.  
With an intense love she returned, “Forever,” Lena couldn’t help but to place her finger under Kara’s chin to tilt her head upwards, lean in, and kiss her. Not when she was looking at her like that. Pulling back and capturing Kara’s eyes, Lena concluded, “and Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i FINALLY finished a oneshot! so here it is. let me know what y'all thought :)


End file.
